Crystal of Souls - Part 3
Previous Part Zelda: You want to come with me? Link: Yeah. The princess shouldn't just go into hiding all by herself. Zelda: I appreciate your offer, but I can take care of myself. I'm good with a sword. Link: But you don't have a sword on you. Zelda: True, but, aren't you here for the meeting? Link: Forget the meeting! Your safety's more important to me! Zelda: ... Link: ... *'''Zelda sighs*''' Zelda: Alright. You can come. Now let's go. HYRULE CASTLE SEWERS Link: So why are we in the sewers again? Zelda: The sewers lead to the town. This is our only way out undetected. Link: Alright. *'''Link and Zelda start walking through the sewers*''' Zelda: So, Link. Where did you say you were from again? Link: I'm from Hisenda Village. Zelda: Really? You don't look like you're from there. You look like you're from Kakariko Village. Link: Kakariko? Zelda: Yeah. Are you not familiar with it? Link: Nope. I'd never left Hisenda before yesterday, so no. I'm surprised the mayor chose me to represent the village, though. I'm not really the best choice when it comes to that. Zelda: Well, can you think of any reason he would've wanted you to go? Link: Well...I've always wanted to explore the world. My parents would've wanted that... Zelda: Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... Link: It's alright. It was when I was little. Zelda: I know what it's like. I lost my mother when I was little, and my father recently passed... Link: Oh... I'm sorry... Zelda: It's okay. I've suddenly had to take all this responsibility though. And once I'm of age, I'm going to have to be crowned queen immediately. I just wasn't ready for this... *'''Zelda looks at Link*''' Zelda: Sometimes, I just wish I had the easy life... Link: Well, I kinda wish I were royalty. Zelda: Really? Link: Yeah. Hisenda's still fairly new. We don't really have that much contact with the outside world, and tasty food isn't always that easy to come by. I usually just have goat and fish all the time. Also, it'd be great to have people taking care of me, since I haven't really had much of that in my life... Zelda: ...Well, maybe after all this is over, you could stay in the castle for a little while? Link: What? Zelda: Yeah! It'd be nice having company. Link: Don't you have company all the time? Zelda: Yeah, but... I don't really have anyone I can call a friend... Link: ...Alright then. I'll stay. Zelda: ...Really? Link: Really! It'll be fun! *'''Link and Zelda smile at each-other, but Zelda's smile quickly goes away, followed by her stopping and grabbing Link to stop him from walking*''' Zelda: Wait. Do you hear footsteps? Link: Other than our own? *'''Zelda nods*''' *'''The sounds of footsteps get closer, until Link and Zelda turn around and see two men*''' Man 1: Found you. *'''The two men hit Link and Zelda with giant sticks, knocking them both out*''' ... Link...? Link! *'''Link starts to wake up*''' Link: *'''Moaning*''' ...What happened...? *'''Link looks around, seeing Zelda and himself each chained to the wall in some location in the sewers*''' Zelda: They knocked us out. We're trapped... *'''Link tries to break free, but fails*''' Link: Damn... *'''The dark figure slowly walks into the room*''' Dark Figure: Well, well, well... Look what the cat dragged in and puked all over? Zelda: Are you in charge of those goons who captured us? Dark Figure: My, my. Looks like we have a clever one. Though that makes sense, since this is coming from the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom... Zelda: You know?! Link: The Tri-what...? Zelda: What's your name?! Dark Figure: Inertius, is what people call me... *'''Inertius starts to gently stroke Zelda's chin*''' Inertius: Not only are you smart, but you're beautiful, too. You'll make the perfect vessel... Zelda: Vessel?! What are you talking a- *'''Inertius pulls out a pink crystal tied to a string like a necklace*''' *'''Zelda responds with a shocked expression on her face*''' Zelda: It's...it's real...? *'''Zelda's face turns from shocked to scared*''' Inertius: It took far too long to obtain this artifact, and it certainly will not go to waste... *'''Zelda turns her head to Link with a stern expression on her face*''' Zelda: Link, we need to get out of here. Link: What's he going to do...? *'''The crystal starts glowing*''' Zelda: We need to get out of here NOW! *'''The crystal fires a beam at Zelda, followed by her screaming, and then disappearing*''' Inertius: One down, two to go... Link: W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!? Inertius: Don't worry yourself, boy. She's fine...well...her body is... *'''Link slightly gasps*''' Inertius: She's not dead. Her body is now just uninhabited. At least for now... *'''The grunt and two men from earlier walk into the room*''' Grunt: What do we do with the kid, sir? Inertius: Kill him and dispose of his body. He's seen too much... *'''Inertius starts to walk out of the room while Link struggles to break free*''' I'LL KILL YOU!!! *'''Inertius turns around, and sees Link's left hand glowing gold*''' Inertius: ...We've found him... *'''Link breaks free of the chains, runs towards Inertius, tackles him, grabs the crystal, and runs off*''' Inertius: GODS! *'''Inertius turns towards his henchmen*''' Inertius: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HIM! Henchmen: Y-yes sir! *'''The henchmen run after Link*''' Inertius: ...All that leaves is Power... *'''Link runs through the sewers, and eventually trips and falls down a ledge*''' *'''Link squeezes the crystal as he falls, and he starts to glow white, while losing grip of the crystal, as it falls into the stream of water and gets carried off*''' *'''Link stops glowing, and stretches his arm out*''' Link: Z...Zelda... *'''Link falls unconscious as Hylian knights run towards Link...*''' Next Part What are your thoughts on Part 3? I love it I like it Meh I don't like it I hate it Other ''' ''Any other thoughts on the episode? Leave them in the comments below!' Category:The Legend of Zelda: Crystal of Souls